FNAF Lemons (Mature)(Requests Open)
by Celeste651
Summary: FNAF lemons! I don't mind whatever you choose! :D It can be any Character! And even my OC celeste.
1. chapter 1

-Characters you can request-

-OC-

Celeste

-fnaf 1-

Freddy

Bonnie

Chica

Foxy

Golden freddy

-fnaf 2-

Toy Freddy

Toy bonnie

Toy chica

Mangle

puppet

Shadow freddy

Shadow Bonnie

-fnaf 3-

Springtrap

Phantom Freddy

Phantom Chica

Phantom Mangle

Phantom Foxy

-Fnaf 4-

Fredbear

Nightmare

Nightmare freddy

Nightmare bonnie

Nightmare chica

Nightmare foxy

-what can there be?-

It can be any sexuality!

From straight to Gay.. Or.. Anything really! :3

EX: Male! freddy x Male! bonnie, Female! Chica x Female! Bonnie.. And blah blah blah..

Annnd.. I know some people out there like rape.. Don't lie. So that's allowed as well.

I don't care! :D so request anything.. (anything fnaf.. Duh.)

XD


	2. Shower Romance (Freddy x Celeste (OC))

Freddy's POV

I looked around. "What is there to do around here.. " I sighed boredly. "Freddy, Freddy!!" Chica walked over to me carrying Strawberry Cheese cake. "Hmm..?" I glanced at her. She tripped over my microphone and accidentally got cake all over me. "oh my.. I'm s-so sorry!!" chica looked down. "No, no.. It's fine.. I'll be in the shower. " I got up and pat her. "o-okay.." she said shyly. I then went too the Bathroom and opened the door. My eyes widened. "wh-what the hell..?" I blushed and mumbled seeing Celeste in the shower. She then glanced at me. "E-Eeep.. Pervert! Wh-what are you doing in here?!" she glared covering her body. "Don't hide your beautiful body from me.. And it's not my fault, You didn't lock the door." I undressed slowly. "D-Dont undress!" She looked away. "g-get out!" she crossed her arms. I smiled and got in, not caring. "Have you ever loved someone?" I asked Calmly. "y-yes.. But I hate love now!" she said still looking away. "i-i know we're enemy's.. But.. " I made her look at me gently and tounge kisses her roughly. "M-Mmpf!" she blushed and kissed back. "heh, that wasn't so hard now was it?" I said tenderly. "s-shut up fazfuck.." she blushed more and rolled her eyes. "Hm.. Fazfuck? How rude.. I should "punish" you." I said playfully and pinned her against the wall. "f-freddy!?" she stuttered. Damn.. She was so adorable when she stuttered. "Moan for me Celeste-Chan!" I picked her up by her legs and slammed my cock into her and thrusted fast and rough. She moaned loudly. "F-fuck.. I-it feels so good!" she wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and thrusted faster and moved deeper. "Your so gorgeous.." I complimented her, licking her neck. "th-thank you I suppose.. " she blushed, moaning more. I licked her breast. "I want you too myself..!" I smiled more and thrusted faster and rougher. She moaned, her breast bouncing. "h-how can you like someone like me th-though?" she asked. "Simple, your calmer than you seem.. And your shrouded in mystery..!" I kissed her deeply. She kissed back blushing more. "h-heh, I suppose that's good.." she smiled alittle. I moved faster and deeper. "A-Ahh, i-im gonna cum!" she moaned. "so am I.. Let's cum together deary.. " I whispered seductively into her ear, moving faster.. rougher and going deeper. Me and her came. "H-hehe.. How did I d-do?" she blushed asking. "You did wonderfully." I smiled. "Th-" she was interrupted. "Haha!" bonnie laughed as I had forgotten too close the door. I face palmed. "Y-you little bitch!!" Celeste quickly got out. "uh-oh.. Someone's pissed." bonnie said and ran off. Celeste chased after. I sighed and sweat dropped. "quite the girl.." I smiled tho, feeling happy..

(I hope you liked it!)

(and if you didn't.. Sorry.)


	3. Kitchen Disaster (Bonnie x Chica)

Chica's POV

"Where is it.. Where is the flour.." I looked around the kitchen trying to find The flour. "Hey chi, whatcha lookin' for?" Bonnie walked in the kitchen. "hmm? Oh! I'm just looking for the flour." I said looking in the cabinets. "Well, I can help you.. If you'd like." he said. "Oh, you don't have too!" I said and stood up. "You sure? I can help." he smiled. "Well.. If you want to go ahead." I smiled back and kissed his cheek.

Bonnie's POV

I blushed. "I'd l-love too." I stuttered like a idiot on their first date. "oh thank you bon!" she pet me. "n-no prob." I said and starting looking around for the flour, I then saw a bag that said Flour on it. "A-ha!" I then walked over and grabbed it. I walked back to her but tripped over a pan and fell onto chica. "ah!" chica fell back. "fuck.. Sorry!" I blushed. "i-its fine.." she said. I looked down and saw abit of her chest. I blushed trying not to stare like a pervert. Chica noticed, smirked alittle and took off the Bib, I blushed more. "ch-chica!" I got up, but was dragged back down. "don't be so shy.. I know you want me~ I want you too Bon-Bon~" she winked. I touched her chest, they were soft. Chica moaned. "b-bonnie, more~" she then pinned me down. "I-I never expected this f-from you.." I blushed red like fire. "Well, have fun!~ Because this might be a one time offer bon~" she giggled. I touched her area and stuck a finger inside her. I licked her chest with my Warm, wet tounge and moved my finger fast but gentle not to hurt her or anything. She moaned. "Aaah~ i-i want your d-dick inside me instead!~" she blushed abit. "alright princess~" I smiled, took my finger out and slowly put my dick in her area. She moaned in pleasure and abit of pain. "B-Bonnie!~" she drooled. I moved slowly, then went faster. "d-do you like it?~" I blushed and said shyly yet sexily. "y-yes!~" she moaned. I then moved faster and abit rough. "f-faster!!~" she moaned. I then moved faster and deeper inside her. "h-heh~" I blushed. "i-im gonna cum!~" she moaned out still drooling. "M-me too!~" I moved faster. She then came. I came as well, Chica panted. "th-thanks.. Bonnie.. ~" she smiled. I pulled out and got up. She got up as well. "No p-problem." she then kissed me, put her bib on and walked out of the kitchen.


End file.
